Changes
by Koko7180
Summary: Susan vive bajo una monotonía, que no le disgusta completamente, pero tampoco es que la haga feliz. Tras las líneas de un diario describe su vida, hasta que un día algo ocurre que la hace empezar a cambiar. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida es un asco. Realmente lo es, no puedo concebir la idea de toda esa gente feliciana que derrocha su vida en intentar hacer algo productivo, no creo que muchos entiendan lo que para mí significa realmente 'vivir'.

¿Ahora viene el momento de las presentaciones, no? Agh, esto es una pérdida de tiempo... me llamo Susan, Susan Mayers. Dentro de dos meses cumplo los 18, y no, seguramente estaréis pensando lo feliz que me siento, ya seré mayor de edad y todo eso, pero repito que NO me siento feliz, para mí no tiene nada de interesante ni especial cumplir 18, eso solo acarrea más quebraderos de cabeza a mi no corta lista.

Voy al instituto, es algo que mis 'tíos' me obligan a hacer, repitiendo toda la charla de 'tienes que labrarte un buen futuro, y para eso necesitas estudiar...', tonterías, lo más seguro es que quieren que me largue ya de su 'encantadora' casa. Esa choza parece que ni se tiene en pie... en fin, a lo que iba, mis 'queridos y adorables' parientes, Stephen y Darla Philips (de ninguna manera voy a utilizar su apellido) no tiene relación alguna conmigo, solo se encargan de darme al día tres comidas no muy decentes y tratan de aparentar lo bien que nos llevamos, cuando en realidad los servicios sociales me dieron en adopción únicamente porque ellos querían ganar dinero... ya se que al principio no se entiende pero, además de ganar dinero ganan a una estúpida sirvienta que tiene que limpiar y hacer de ama de casa... exactamente, su servidora.

Antes he dicho que no suponía un gran cambio para mi eso de cumplir 18, pero lo cierto es que el beneficio me lo llevo yo, estoy deseando pirarme de esa maldita casa, algo difícil, pues Stephen es el policía del lugar en el que vivo, Riverdale, una ciudad con tan solo una comisaría, por lo que conseguir un trabajo digno sin que se entere no es tarea fácil.

Por lo que estás leyendo y vas conociendo de mí, te habrás dado cuenta de que todo me resulta estúpido o patético, solo te digo que te vayas acostumbrando.

En la Universidad no tengo amigos, y remarco, NO TENGO AMIGOS, no soy de las que van en grupito contando cotilleos, o dejando saber a la gente lo que pienso o se me pasa por la cabeza. Y sí, me siento sola, pero visto lo visto aquí lo prefiero así.

Mi único refugio son los libros y la música, de vez en cuando puedo cuidar algún que otro niño en circunstancias normales sin que ellos se enteren, por lo que con lo que gano expando un poquito más mi pequeño tesoro, mis libros y mis discos. Son todo lo que realmente tengo, los que me hacen sentirme medianamente feliz, lo que no me abandonan o no me tratan mal.

No voy a perder el tiempo más de lo que lo estoy haciendo ahora, me siento tremendamente ridícula, patética y extraña escribiendo lo que soy y lo que siento a un objeto inanimado como tú, pero no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Que quede claro que no me voy a atar a ti, Ni voy a ser una de esas niñatas que adornan esto con letritas y corazoncitos bonitos, te vi en la librería marginado y me sentí como tú, así que no creo que tengas que aguantarme mucho tiempo, seguramente dentro de poco te olvidaré y te quedarás invisible entre los trastos de mi habitación.

Los estúpidos deberes están hechos y mientras voy escribiendo escucho una de mis canciones preferidas, titulada Angels, de Within Temptation... la letra no me disgusta del todo, es lo que la música en sí me transmite, pocas veces logro conseguir ese estado de 'paz'.

Estamos a viernes, 10 de febrero, con un frío que pela y yo aquí, aburrida, gastando energías escribiendo cosas sin sentido, es desquiciante...

Bueno, vamos a rellenar hojas, que sino a este paso me pongo vaga y de mi estado 'hibernativo' no me saca ni dios...

No se porque narices hago esto, pero como nadie lo va a encontrar... bueno, me describo a mi misma (y que conste que no me gusta ser egoísta, eh!) soy normal, mediré 1'70 o así, tengo el pelo de color negro corto, porque no voy a gastar tiempo ni dinero en cuidarlo, y ojos verdes.

No voy a repetir lo que me gusta, y nadie sabe lo que hago o dejo de hacer cuando no estoy en clase, es lo que trato de evitar, que se metan en mi vida, bastante he tenido que soportar recibiendo y haciendo.

Más o menos a las ocho cada día voy a la biblioteca (y puede parecer de empollones pero sinceramente me da igual) y cojo dos libros que Sally, la bibliotecaria, guarda para mí, soy de pocas palabras, pero llego a entenderme hasta cierto punto con cierta gente.

Me suelo dirigir a un claro oculto entre el bosque cercano al lugar en el que vivo y allí dejo una mochila en cuyo interior tengo mi mp3 (reciente adquisición), dos toallas y varias cosas más, siempre la misma rutina, y es algo que secretamente me gusta. Dejo los libros al lado de la mochila y me apresuro a cambiarme a un pantalón ancho blanco y una camiseta que deje ver mi ombligo del mismo color. Descalza, práctico varios movimientos de Tai-chi, Yoga, y varios movimientos básicos de artes marciales, todo esto sirve para aclarar mi mente y prepararme para el día siguiente, suelo dejar la choza recogida y limpia antes de irme y procuro llegar antes de las 10, para 'simular' que hago la cena. Los libros me permiten recordar más y más movimientos.

Al día siguiente, si hay clases, voy temprano y dejo los libros hasta la tarde, la biblioteca es un lugar seguro. Me dirijo silenciosa a mis clases, como sola (nadie me hace falta, si no te has dado cuenta) y regreso por la tarde a la choza, como siempre para continuar con la rutina. Después, por la noche, ya no tengo nada que hacer, mi mente está en 'stand by' por los ejercicios de la tarde y hoy se me ha ocurrido la brillante tontería de empezar a escribir, esto me resulta penoso... intentar 'desahogarme', ¿yo? Nada más lejos de la realidad...

Ya me he cansado de escribir, así que no gasto más mi tiempo y paso de escribir chorradas como las anteriores, en serio, parezco drogada o algo...

Sinceramente, no creo que me vaya a ayudar mucho escribir, pero bueno...

Adiós.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola a todos, empiezo historia!! Espero sinceramente que guste, la verdad es que me ha gustado muchísimo esta experiencia y este punto de vista. Procuraré ir escribiendo seguido, y espero que por lo menos me animéis y me comentéis cualquier cosa, realmente me gustaría saber qué os parece o si os gustaría añadir algo.._

_Nada más por ahora, y ya sabéis, los comentarios ayudan a abrir la mente de la autora y hacer mejores capis, siento que este sea pequeño, pero es una pequeña introducción, pronto Susan comenzará a... uy! Mejor no digo nada, si queréis saber lo que pasa... __**review!**_

_**Tamara**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!! Ya vuelvo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia... por el momento me interesa que la leáis y que cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, añadir o discutir me lo digáis... aprecio mucho los comentarios, por ello, agradezco enormemente a ****milesdehistorias, ****Yuliss, ****Adunafael, ****Tatarata ****y EiShel Hale (****siento que el apellido de Susan y de los hermanos sea casi igual, te juro que no me fije :S)**

**Ahora...**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Definitivamente no es que me guste escribir en este viejo cuadernillo, es solo que tengo tiempo libre y como hay un listillo que ha cambiado mi buena rutina pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer... si lo pillo no le vuelven a ver el pelo por su casa, estúpido tío creído...

**.:Recuerdos Susan POV Sábado por la tarde:.**

Como siempre me dirigía hacia la biblioteca para coger aquellos dos volúmenes de las prácticas de yoga y artes marciales. Iba tranquila, de momento nada había acontecido en el instituto, bueno, nada normal, solo unos típicos comentarios de "_No te acerques a la margi_" o "_mírala, sola, sin amigos, además de lo fea que es.._." sí, es raro que aguantase los insultos en el instituto, pero pensándolo bien llego a la conclusión de que no merece la pena seguirles el juego o tomarse al pie de la letra lo que dicen... la mayoría están celosas... si saco buenas notas, a los idiotas que tengo como compañeros les parezco guapa o les molesta que no responda a sus insultos... "_bendito autocontrol_" me digo "_menos mal que además de ejercitar el cuerpo y la mente puede ayudarme a no entrar en su juego... estúpidas_".

Pues nada, que al llegar fui hacia Sally a pedirle los dos libros, pero me di cuenta de que tardaba bastante en contestar, se la veía dubitativa y con miedo de que yo le hiciera algo... "_vaya fama que tengo_"

- _¿Podrías darme los libros, Sally?_- wow, si eso no es ser cortés... me desconozco a mí misma, será por que la he visto casi temblando... bah.

_- Em, si... veras..._- uy... malo, no me va a dar los libros.

- _¿Pasa algo?_- ¡bien! Susan borde returns.

- Es _que hay alguien que está leyendo el de yoga, el otro lo tengo aquí, si quieres te..._-

Para. Rebobina. ¿Esta tía ha dejado a alguien leer uno de mis libros? Si nadie los lee nunca, y encima que le dije que los iba a utilizar siempre... la interrumpí su cháchara bruscamente.

- _¿Dónde?_- la mayoría de las veces me encanta lo fría que puedo llegar a ser...

- _A-al fi-final del pasillo_- esta tía ahora sí que me tiene miedo... no debí dejar que me cogiera confianza...

Salí echando chispas hacia la dirección, y cuando vi a alguien encorvado leyendo un libro que había reconocido como mío me dispuse a dejarle clarito lo de no-ir-cogiendo-libros-ajenos.

_-Oye, tú._

Y levantó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

No le conocía. Parecía algo mayor que yo, de unos 21 o 22 años. Tenía facciones finas y la piel muy pálida. Su pelo era un color rubio oscuro, corto, y sus ojos tenían un color caramelo mezclado con negro, y su cuerpo parecía muy...

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué coño...? ¿Desde cuando me pongo en plan observadora? Mierda de hormonas...

_-¿Si?_- Me respondió con voz grave y varo... ¡basta!

- _Devuélveme el libro. Ya_.- le dije sin amilanarme.

- _Estoy leyéndolo ahora, cuando termine te lo doy._- me dijo sin un ápice de interés.

- _Me importa poco si lo estás leyendo o no, dámelo._

- No.- y volvió a leer.

Me harté y perdí los estribos, lo reconozco, me abalancé a quitarle el libro de un manotazo cuando con un rápido movimiento me sujetó la muñeca, tenía las manos heladas.

- _No es de buena educación hacer eso._- se burló.

- _Tampoco es de buena educación no prestar atención si alguien te pide algo educadamente_- espeté furiosa.

- _Pues por lo que he oído el por favor no lo has dicho._

Estúpido. Arrogante. Creído. Cínico. ¿Pero que coño se cree? Me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, y encima no me soltaba, me estaba empezando a enfadar, y no es bueno que nadie me enfade...

- _Suéltame y dame el libro, por favor. _Lo último prácticamente lo escupí, dándole a entender que no estaba de buenas.

- _Cómo se nota que tienes respeto..._- uy... no sabes con quien te metes, tío.

Me intenté soltar de su agarre, y extrañamente no me logre soltar ni u ápice. Raro, muy raro, con los ejercicios sabía con certeza lo fuerte o resistente (además de ágil o veloz que era). Intenté liberarme con la otra mano, pero de nuevo me sorprendió, agarrándola con su otra mano libre y así acercándonos a ambos.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se que inconscientemente le miré y me quedé sin palabras, era como si esos dos orbes fueran un imán. Me sentía atraída por ellos y no se por cuanto nos miramos, solo se que me engancharon, y pude ver cómo refulgían al principio con burla y más tarde con curiosidad...

Volví del atontamiento e intenté separarme, pues me di cuenta de que Sally había abandonado su puesto y se dirigía hacia nosotros, supongo que por no oír ningún grito por mi parte.

Nos miró, a un desconocido y a mí a centímetros de distancia, yo inmovilizada por él y él aún observándome a mí. Poco después se fijó en ella y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

- _No pasa nada, solo estábamos hablando y al volverse ha dado un traspiés, nada importante._

Descarado, ¿cómo se atreve a mentir sabiendo que eso ni un chaval se lo creería? Bueno... supongo que para no alarmarla a ella.

Sally regresó a su puesto y el tipo me soltó. Le fulminé con la mirada y la diversión asomó de nuevo por sus ojos.

- _Tú.._.- ¿pero que narices? Yo, quedándome sin palabras antes ese mentiroso cínico, definitivamente el café de la mañana me había sentado mal, no encontraba una explicación decente ante aquel cambio de actitud mía.

Me soltó y miré la hora, las nueve y media... la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar, quizá por eso Sally había ve...¿¡LAS NUEVE Y MEDIA!? ¡Dios, se me ha hace tarde!

Sin ni siquiera despedirme (bueno, yo no me despedía nunca la verdad) eché a correr para llegar a casa, sólo espero que no hayan llegado temprano...

Bendita mi mala suerte, para un puñetero día que voy tarde ellos llegan antes. Al abrir la puerta ya escucho a Darla con su chillona voz...

- _¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo? Fuera de casa y sin preparar la cena a estas horas, solo espero que la casa esté limpia y recogida, porque no pagamos tan..._

_-Vosotros no pagáis ni un solo centavo en mi educación ni en nada mío, así que cierra tu estúpida bocaz..._

Bofetón. No lo vi venir a Philip (hijo de...) por detrás. Me puse la mano en el lugar lastimado y me dispuse a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena. Ante todos, eran los padres postizos perfectos, pero en casa me explotaban, y por si fuera poco tenía que soportar los golpes del idiota ese que se hace llamar 'padre', y claro, ¿que podía decir si él era el policía de la cuidad? ¿Quién iba a pensar que la solitaria amargada de Susan Mayers recibía aquel trato en 'su' casa?

Nada podía hacer yo, solo esperar a cumplir los dieciocho para salir de aquel estercolero y no tener que verles de nuevo. Al terminar de cocinar me dirigí hacia mi 'habitación' y me puse a escribir...

**.:Fin Recuerdos:.**

Así que otro día más en mi apestosa vida concluido. No, si al final voy a tener historia hasta para un guión de culebrón...

Hasta otra.

* * *

_**Otro capi más finalizado. Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo nada más que decir por el momento, solo avisar que prefiero hacer capis de entre 1000 y 1500 palabras tan solo por hacerlo más ameno y para dejar con más intriga. Solo os digo varias cosas, prestad atención a los días señalados y, ahora si queréis saber más... un pequeño adelanto...**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Se supone que el profesor de historia se ha marchado a hacer una investigación hacia Italia, mientras tanto, quiero dar la bienvenida a vuestro nuevo profesor..._

_Mis ojos se agrandaron enormemente ... Dios, que esto sea un sueño, por favor, por favor..._

__

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Más reviews-- más pronto actualizo._

_Besos!_

_**Tamara**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Lunes, 13 de Febrero_

¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una confabulación en mi contra? ¿Algún estúpido plan para burlarse de mí? Por favor, que esto ya no parece ni normal...

Ahora resulta que cierto idiota que no conozco me va a amargar el curso en el colegio, además de la panda de estúpidas que hay allí. Realmente me pregunto que es lo que esperan lograr de la vida, porque lo que es allí no sé para lo que están... en fin, paso de entrar a su juego y voy a lo mío... ¿En qué iba?... ¡ah!

¡Estúpido-idiota-come libros-egocéntrico-creído! ¡Agh!

Resulta, que cierto desconocido (traducción: el idiota que me encontré en la biblioteca) va a dejar de ser anónimo, ugh...

**.:Flash Back, el mismo día:.**

Me dirijo a mi pupitre, sin importarme nada ni nadie, escuchando My Chemical Romance (¡Dios, que banda!), y al sentarme observo mi alrededor, sin prestar mucha atención: papeles volando, chicas cuchicheando, arrogantes vanagloriándose de algo... lo normal. Al sentarme entra el director por la puerta, por lo que todos rápidamente se sientan en su sitio e intentan 'prestar atención'.

- _Buenos días, chicos. Lamentablemente, el Sr. Jones no podrá impartir la clase de historia en lo que resta de curso, ya que se ha marchado a Italia para completar una investigación. Mientras tanto, quiero presentaros a su sustituto, el Sr. Williams._

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta, y cuando todos giramos la cara para verle...

¿ÉL? ¿PERO QUÉ...?

Esto es una broma, no puede ser, sí, eso... tiene que haber una explicación...

Dios (cerré los ojos por unos microsegundos), yo no soy mucho de creer, pero... que sea un mal sueño...

Los abrí de nuevo... y ahí se encontraba él, aquel extraño de la biblioteca, aquel que me hizo perder mi preciada rutina, ese arrogante de pelo largo y... ¡Para! Se encontraba sonriendo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, y pude divisar en sus ojos una chispa de diversión. ¡Maldito tipo, ¿quieres hacerme la vida imposible o que?!

El director salió de la clase, y el supuesto profesor comenzó a hablar...

- _Buenos días a todos...- su voz parecía suave pero a la vez profunda, me quedé perpleja en mi asiento, sin moverme ni un solo ápice.- como os ha dicho el director, voy a ser el suplente de vuestro antiguo profesor en lo que la materia de historia contemporánea se refiere. Debo decir que he visto el expediente de cada uno de vosotros, y espero que no_ _haya ningún problema con nadie y que los resultados en estas asignaturas sean los más favorables posibles. Comenzaré pasando lista en caso de que alguien no haya venido hoy._

- _Caroline Anderson._

- _¡Presente!_ (sin cerebro...)

- _John Brown_

- _Aquí_ (chulo...)

- _Josline Emerson_

- _¡Presente profe!_ (pelota...)

- _Mathew Jameson_

- _Aquí presente _(a este no sé en qué categoría ponerle, si en idiotas retrasados, en chulos o en chulos retrasados...)

Y así hasta que llegamos a mi nombre...

- _Susan Philips_

- _Mayers_ –le corregí con voz desafiante, él solo me miraba divertido.

-_¿Mayers?-_ me contestó confundido.

- _Mi apellido es Mayers, no Philips.-_ le dije. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan chulo e idiota a la vez? ¡Agh!

- _Mayers entonces... ¿Barry Stewars?_

- _Aquí_

Y así con todos... cuando terminó de pasar lista hizo varias preguntas sobre lo que habíamos dado el libro, y algunos sabelotodos pudieron contestarle que íbamos por el tema 8... Mientras tanto, los chulos por un lado y las cotillas por el otro charlaban animadamente, no percatándose de que de vez en cuando el Sr. Arrogante les miraba...

- Yo _creo que el profe esta para comérselo, con ese cuerpo..._- susurraba Caroline a sus amigas.

- _Sí, es todo un bombón..._- le secundaban todas, como lamiéndole el culo, unos estúpidos perritos falderos, en mi opinión... ahora iba a llegar lo bueno...

- _Me alegro de que tengan esa opinión de mí, señoritas... pero si no les importa estaba preguntándoles algo acerca de su clase, no de cómo ustedes me ven a mí, esto es una clase de historia, no un programa rosa._

Vale, había que darle puntos al tío, parecía que sí sabía lo que se hacía... eso si es poner los puntos sobre las íes...

De pronto, se giró y me miró directamente a los ojos...

- _Mayers, ¿te importaría apagar tu aparato de música?, sabes que aquí no se puede tener encendido, por lo que tendré que requisártelo durante un mes..._

¡IDIOTA, LO TENÍA EN VOLUMEN BAJO! Estúpido profesor, con sus estúpidos modales, pareciendo un estúpido caballero, con su estúpido pelo largo y sus estúpidos bonitos ojos... ¡Stop! _¿bonitos ojos? _dios, me está afectando estar en clase, dentro de minutos pareceré una cursi que solo sabe pintarse las uñas y solo podré hablar de chicos, y dejaré de leer y hacer yoga, y cuidaré mi pelo... ¡noooooo!

Cuando decidí volver con los pies en la tierra, el timbre de salida comenzó a sonar, y pronto todos empezaron a desfilar por la puerta... mientras tanto, yo recogía con parsimonia los libros, e iba a marcharme cuando de nuevo le oí...

- _Mayers, creo que se te olvida algo..._

Me giré y le encaré, todavía enfadada...

- _Lo tenía casi sin volumen por oírle_ _a usted-_ casi escupí las palabras.- _así que no pudo haber oído la música._

-_ ¿y si te digo que estabas escuchando My Chemical Romance?_

- _¿Cómo...?_

- _Déjalo, anda, te perdono por ser el primer día- _me dijo burlón-_pero que no vuelva a pasar._

- _Claro profesor..._

Mientras me alejaba pude oírle riéndose, y la verdad es que sonaba tan bien... ¡Ya basta!

Me alejé a toda prisa de allí y fui inmediatamente a la biblioteca a por mis dos libros. Cuando se los pedí a Sally me los dio presurosa, seguramente por lo que pasó el otro día...

No sé por que razón comencé a ojear uno de ellos, cuando vislumbre una pequeña oja de papel que decía lo siguiente...

_No hay porqué ser tan agresiva, Susan Mayers..._

_Si tanto te gustan esos libros y no quieres que lo del otro día vuelva a pasar, entrena más y más duramente, conviértete en alguien que logra el equilibro, que no le teme a nada..._

_Sé la persona en la que te has destinado a convertir..._

Intrigada, no dejé de darle vueltas, e incluso no pude dormir por la intriga... solo él había tenido el libro exceptuándome a mí... y se suponía que ya sabía mi apellido y lo que hacía con aquellos libros... ¿realmente quién era él? ¿qué sabía de mí?

**.:Fin Flash Back:. **

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, demasiado por saber, cosas que ni siquiera puedo deducir... ¿qué es lo que me depara este año?

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Siento muchísimo la espera para los que lo leéis y comentáis... voy a comenzar mañana mismo el colegio, por lo tanto os digo que realmente no se cuando me conectaré a Internet... este año va a ser muy duro, época de selectividad, y solo pido paciencia y comprensión... Gracias a __**milesdehistorias**__, __**Adunafael**__, __**Yuliss**__, __**Tatarata, y Samanta-m**__... os quiero!!_

_Como ya vemos, el desconocido de la biblioteca va tomando importancia... poco a poco Susan va conociéndole más, por lo que se ve, y empieza a confundirse..._

_Unos pequeños spoilers..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_- ¿Pero qué es esto?_

_En mi escritorio, encima del libro y el cuaderno de historia..._

_¿Quién había dejado allí una rosa?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Comentad, por favor! Decidme todo lo que queráis, en serio os lo agradecería..._

_Besos!_

_Tamara_


End file.
